Mobile computing devices such as mobile computers and smartphones implement multi-purpose technologies that are useful for performing a wide variety of tasks. Typically, the electronic modules within these devices do not provide adequate preventative mechanism to reduce environmental risks, such as the stress induced to these electronic modules when users drop these devices on hard surfaces.
Applicants have identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with existing devices. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.